candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crestune9/Level idea - 6
Option 1 seems impossible. Let's discuss it. And I have nerfed for both versions! Option 1= | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 45 | difficulty = Variable | previous = Idea 5 | prevtype = Jelly | current = Idea 6 | next = Idea 7 | nexttype = Order }} Level (idea 6) is a second level in Cereal Somewhere. To pass this level, you must collect 2 cherries and score at least 25,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated and will score you additional points. Difficulty *The board is covered with same candies. *There are four colours, it may be very easy to make special candies. *Icings next to ingredient is quite thick, which are quite hard to clear. *This level is considered to be variable because it depends on elements spawn to (6,5) colomn. *The Ingredients worth 20,000 points, hence 5,000 more points have to be scored.2 ingredients x 10,000 = 20,000 points Strategy *Clear the chocolate to open the board. *Clear the icing first. *Every four moves, the mystery candy will spawn. Make sure you make a match to 5 column, and put it to 5 row, then see your luck to make HOW THICK THE ICING, as it is necessary to let the ingredients slide down. *Optionally, you also can use Free Switch to switch ingredients to the main board. *This is a brain-based level and some luck. Hope you can find it interesting. Colours Considering *If , then Variable / Somewhat Easy *If , then Variable / Hard *See idea 5 : [http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edwin91476/Level_idea_-_5 Idea 5] *See idea 7 : [http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edwin91476/Level_idea_-_7 Idea 7] Stars Notes Option 2= | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 45 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Idea 5 | prevtype = Jelly | current = Idea 6 | next = Idea 7 | nexttype = Order }} Level (idea 6) is a second level in Cereal Somewhere. To pass this level, you must collect 2 cherries and score at least 25,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated and will score you additional points. Difficulty *The board is somewhat restricted. *There are four colours, it may be very easy to make special candies. *Icings next to ingredient is quite thick, which are quite hard to clear. *The Ingredients worth 20,000 points, hence 5,000 more points have to be scored.2 ingredients x 10,000 = 20,000 points Strategy *Clear the chocolate to open the board. *Clear the icing first. *Using the frog is necessary to put it in (6,5) column. *Optionally, you also can use Free Switch to switch ingredients to the main board. *This is a brain-based level. Hope you can find it interesting. Colours Considering *If , then Somewhat Easy *If , then Hard *See idea 5 : [http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edwin91476/Level_idea_-_5 Idea 5] *See idea 7 : [http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edwin91476/Level_idea_-_7 Idea 7] Stars Notes Trivia This level is based from level 1352. Notes (for both options) Category:Blog posts Category:CCS ideas